Becoming a Reincarnation of Two to Become One
by mellerz
Summary: *Rating for language and violence*1st Fic so go easy! Kagome can't take being compared to Kikyo any longer so she leaves to become something more...Inu/Kag
1. Default Chapter

Becoming a Reincarnation of Two to Become One Summary: *Rating for language and violence*1st Fic so go easy! Kagome can't take being compared to Kikyo any longer so she leaves to become something more...Inu/Kag  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha ""Talking ''Thinking  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inuyasha!!!!!!" Cried a very afraid Kagome in the clutches of a vile serpent demon.  
  
"Kagome!!!! Just hang on!" yelled Inuyasha, he and the rest of the gang were being forced away by about 20 other serpent demons just like the one holding her but smaller.  
  
The leader chuckled at the futile attempts of the woman in his tail's scaly grip. He leaned down to her ear and whispered so only she could hear, "Naraku was right you do look just like the whore of a woman in his company, much more feisty if you ask me. I have a message from them for you, you should feel lucky all this was organized for you. 'You're nothing just a copy, you do know that don't you, Inuyasha thinks it, all your so called friends think it, everyone from the kit to every villager. You are the only one that believes you are your own, but you're just fooling yourself. No one will care or even love you for who you are all they see is Kikyo, yes it is your mind and talents that make you, you, but no one is even bothering to look beyond the mask. Just curl up into a ball and die.'"  
  
Through the speech Kagome's eyes silently poured in anguish, she new he was wrong she never told any one but she could sense auras and all her fiends and families auras were caring and loving towards only her not just 'the copy', but it brought back her self hatred for her body, her silent wish was to just look like her own individual.  
  
Also the gang had killed the 20 demons, but had stopped because of the sight before them, only Inuyasha, Shippou, and Kirara heard what was being said, Miroku and Sango didn't have to they knew it took a lot to get that reaction out of Kagome.  
  
The leader then dropped Kagome, who just lay there eyes half closed with silent tears streaming down her face, her head was turned from her comrades. The leader smirked to the team,"the dead is done" and he left quickly vanished and all that was left was one of Naraku's wooden puppets on the forest floor.  
  
The comrades ran to Kagome, Inuyasha arriving fist and lifted her to lie in his lap; Kagome raised her hands in front of her face.  
  
"Why.why can't these be mine alone?" She then turns her face into Inuyasha's chest and shook with silent sobs.  
  
Inuyasha look up to his friends and his face matched theirs, no was to a time to worry about pride, all wore worried and depressed faces for there weeping friend, no not just a fiend, a mother to Shippou, the kitsume kit, a younger sister to Sango, the demon huntress, Miroku, the pervert monk, Kirara, the neko demon, and a secret true love/life to Inuyasha, the Inu Hanyou.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please Review and go easy because this is my first Fan fiction ever. Help and suggestions would be greatly accepted and appreciated. Yes this with be an Inu/Kag fic, I love that couple, but I also like to see Inuyasha pay for the way he treats Kagome (Muahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!*cough**cough*yes)! 


	2. chapter 2

Becoming a Reincarnation of Two to Become One Summary: *Rating for language and violence*1st Fic so go easy! Kagome can't take being compared to Kikyo any longer so she leaves to become something more...Inu/Kag  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha "."Talking '.'Thinking (.) Me! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Inuyasha's POV*  
  
One month has passed since the 'incident', Kagome will coming back today. Right after that disgusting demon encounter we told her to go home for a month to rest, I don't want her to stress herself to hard, WAIT!! I mean the others didn't, I just wanted a working detector, Ohh!!! Who am I trying to convince, myself? I must have lost it. I love her, and want her to be happy even if that's not in this time, but five hundred years in the future.  
  
*sigh* *sniff*Nope still not hear.  
  
In the two years Kagome has been with me-er-us she has never been gone this long. I hope she didn't believe that snake, I remember a year ago during a battle with Naraku, Kagome had pushed me out of the way of one of Kikyo's arrows, and she took the shot in the arm and fell to the ground unconscious. It was then that Kikyo told me she had sided with Naraku and that she doesn't and never has loved me and tried to kill me.  
  
It was then while I fought to protect Kagome and myself that realization fit me with more force than Naraku ever could, I never did love Kikyo, I had been lonely and took pity on her for having such a responsibility and taking care of the Skikon no Tama by herself. I never trusted in her and she didn't trust in me, she didn't care for me she only saw me as a way to get rid of the jewel and she must have thought having me be turned human she could either easily kill me or put up with me as long as she was free. I don't love Kikyo, she doesn't love me, I LOVE KAGOME, and Kagome.cares for me, my friendship with Kagome surpasses the so called love I had for Kikyo, what I had for Kikyo doesn't come close. All that is left between Kikyo and I, is a debt, witch will be paid when I set her to rest, and take revenge for all those times she tried to kill Kagome and Kagome didn't try to fully defend herself for my sake.  
  
*End of Inuyasha's POV*  
  
Inuyasha then sighed and took a deep breath of arm to calm his impatient attitude and smelt something he had been dieing to smell for 30 days, 12 hours and 39 seconds(yes he counted I told you he was impatient, he had to do something to pass the time ^_^).  
  
*At the Well*  
  
A large yellow bag came first then, after making sure no one was around Kagome jumped out of the well.  
  
'It's good to be back, the air smells so much better here.' Kagome thought as she took a deep breath of air and sat on her bag to wait of Inuyasha to pick up here sent. 'And he'll be here in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.NOW!' "Oi, Kagome do you know how long you've been gone.well let me tell you 30 days, 12 hours, 2 minutes and 15 seconds.not that I care, Wench!" "It's good to be back Inuyasha, I missed you too." "Keh! Who said I missed yo-" "KAGOME!!!" said an orange blur as it shot itself at her mid section. "I missed, even if the dog boy didn't!!" Kagome had to giggle at that, "I missed you too Shippou, where's Miroku and Sango, I want to say hell- *Slap!*-sigh-never mind."  
  
And as predicted the demon exterminator and the monk, with a surprisingly hand shaped mark on his cheek, came running over the hill and greeted Kagome with a hug, and as usual the monk got a swift slap for his wondering hand with a mind of it's own.  
  
"Thanks guys" Kagome said as the others fought/threatened the monk, but were a bit too loud "I SAID!!!!THANK YOU!!!" A red faced Kagome screamed.  
  
"Uhhh.sure your welcome Kagome, but what are you thanking us for?" Asked a VERY confused Sango. 'She must have lost it, I would be furious if I had a welcoming like that.'  
  
Kagome laughed,"I was afraid you guys were going to treat me different when I got back, but everything's the same as I left it. I don't want to be treated like a china doll that would break if you touched me the wrong way, that's what I'm thankful for Sango."  
  
"Oh!!...Any time Kagome," they all said at once  
  
"Where's Kaede and Kirara, I want you all here I have some very important news you should all hear." Said a cheerful Kagome.  
  
"Everything alright right Kagome?" Asked a worried Shippou from her shoulder.  
  
"Of course everything's alright silly; it's more of a surprise then news!" Reassured Kagome.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for Wench lets get going!" Said Inuyasha as he bent down for her to climb on his back, so they could get there faster.  
  
"Okay!!" 'I'll ride for now.'  
  
And so they ran to Kaede's hut to hear the news. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please Review!!!!!! I made it longer like you asked^_^ Help and suggestions would be greatly accepted and appreciated. I won't add another chapter until I have 5 more reviews!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Becoming a Reincarnation of Two to Become One Summary: *Rating for language and violence*1st Fic so go easy! Kagome can't take being compared to Kikyo any longer so she leaves to become something more...Inu/Kag  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha "."Talking '.'Thinking (.) Me! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*In Kaede's Hut*  
  
"Okay we're all here Wench, so what did you want to tell us?"  
  
"Well you see while I was gone I did all the work for the remaining 3 months of school and did all the tests, it took a lot of work but I did it and now all I have to do is go home to visit my family every once in a while. I also-"  
  
"Oi! Kagome you were sent to your time to rest not work yourself to the bone!" Yelled Inuyasha, 'although I am happy you will be spending more time here and not have to worry over that school so much.'  
  
"I agree with Inuyasha Kagome, you should have enjoyed yourself," added Miroku, the others nodded with him.  
  
"But now I have 5!! Months to spend here looking for shards, I can rest here when things go quiet, we aren't going to work 5 months straight, besides I still have to visit home. Oh and also while I was gone I worked with my trainer and mastered fighting and am now better than he is!"(It's 5 months because you have to add the 2 summer months^_^)  
  
"But that would take longer than just a month Kagome, I took a year to become an almost equal to my father," Sango included.  
  
"Oh! Well I actually started training with him 2 months ago; he said I was a natural and quick learner."  
  
"But-" Inuyasha tied to say but Kagome stopped him, "please don't be upset it was only so I don't get in the way so much and so I can protect myself and Shippou, if needed!"  
  
"We could never be mad at you Kagome and especially over that, it was just a shock, that's all." Replied a calm and yet impressed Miroku.  
  
"So Kagome what did you learn exactly?" Asked a curious Sango, the rest of the group were also curious to know what there young friend had learnt.  
  
"That's the surprise, you won't find out until I need to use it!!" She said happily as everyone fell over anime style.  
  
Kagome's face then went serious, "I have something to ask you all and if even one of you disagrees with it I won't do it. As you know I went to my time to find myself and I did, but I don't really belong there as much as I do here, so I'm asking you to let me stay with you for one month straight and then let me go on my own to set myself straight. I don't know how long it would take but I'll come back, please." She pleaded.  
  
"Who will protect you?" Asked Sango, "that's where the training will come in Sango," Sango then nodded her head in acceptance.  
  
"What if ye were to be injured?" ask Kaede, "Ya!" agreed Shippou and Kirara mewed, "Kaede you've taught me all about herbs and I've bandaged more then you have in the past 2 years." Kaede, Shippou and Kirara too nodded with acceptance.  
  
"Won't you feel alone out there by yourself?" Asked a concerned Miroku, "Yes I will be alone, but this is something I need to do on my own." Miroku reluctantly accepted.  
  
"Inuyasha you've been very quiet I need your acceptance too, because if you don't want me to go then I won't." Kagome looked Inuyasha straight in the eyes and all he saw was trust in his decision, care and friendship for him, so he knew she would not be mad if he denied her the privilege of leaving.  
  
"What about the shards, you're the only one that can see them, and we don't want them going into the wrong hands."  
  
"I've already thought of that and I will give you something before I leave to help."  
  
"Could you guys leave for a minute please I need to talk to Kagome in private."  
  
The others nodded and left the hut, Inuyasha didn't turn to look at Kagome until he could smell that they were out of hearing distance.  
  
"Kagome, I will allow you to go, BUT you have to promise me something."  
  
"Anything Inuyasha, as long as you promise me something also."  
  
"Okay. Promise me you'll come back and in one piece and that you'll still act like the same Kagome, I don't want you to change." Inuyasha looked at the ground, so his bangs covered in eyes and mumbled the last part, but Kagome heard it loud and clear.  
  
Kagome put her hand under his chin and made his gold meet her brown, "Of course Inuyasha I don't want to change personality wise just knowledge and maybe a bit physical, but I promise to come back to you all," 'especially you Inuyasha, I'll always come back to you,' "and you have to promise me that you won't replace me and my space in this group will still be here when I get back."  
  
"Of course you'll still have a place with us Kagome; you don't have to worry about that."  
  
Inuyasha pulled her into a hug, "I'm going to say it now because I won't be able to when you leave, I'll miss you Kagome." He buried his face into her hair and breath in her floral intoxicating sent.  
  
Kagome hugged back and closed her eyes in peace, "I'll miss you too Inuyasha, but I'll come back, I'll always come back to you, that is a promise I'll always keep."  
  
The pulled away and nodded to each other to confirm their silent agreement. Kagome then yelled out of the door to the others telling them to return and to tell them the news.  
  
That night the two secret lovers slept peacefully knowing that the other would never completely leave their side.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that was all I could do for now but I promise I'll have another chapter soon, Please Review!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Becoming a Reincarnation of Two to Become One  
Summary: *Rating for language and violence*1st Fic so go easy! Kagome can't take being compared to Kikyo any longer so she leaves to become something more...Inu/Kag  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha   
"."Talking  
'.'Thinking  
(.) Me! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Morning came quickly and Inuyasha was in a BIG hurry(more than usual).  
  
"Come on! We'll have one more month of straight shard hunting and I wanna get goin' now!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha! If you don't shut up I'm going to 'S' word you into oblivion! Let Sango and I go to the springs, get dressed, and get some food, then and only THEN will we go! OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yell as her and Sango were getting ready for a bath.  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Come on Sango lets not keep Inuyasha and the others waiting."  
  
Kagome and Sango were half way to the hot springs when Kagome remembered something. "Oh and it's your guys' turn to cook, we'll expect breakfast when we get back!" The girls heard lazy groans from camp and the boys heard laughing off in the direction of the springs.  
  
*At Camp*  
"You make it!!" Both Miroku and Inuyasha yelled to each other.  
  
During much arguing the two were interrupted by a winning Shippou. Both Miroku and Inuyasha smirked and turned to the corner where two VERY freaked out demons huddles together and 'Gulped'. (Hee hee I am cruel^_^)   
  
*Springs*  
  
Both girls had finished cleaning and were now just sitting back and relaxing. Sango was the first to speak.  
  
"Kagome are you sure you're going to be alright by yourself. I mean what if Naraku tries to take you or Sesshoumaru or Kouga or! -" "Sango! Take it easy I'll be fine I think you should be worried about being the only female around Miroku than about my safety."  
  
Sango turned about 10 shades redder. "No-er-yes no I won't I can teach that leach to keep his hands of me!" "Sango! You're Red!! Don't tell me you like the attention?" "WHAT!!!! No Never, me and that- that- perverted MONK!!!!!NEVER!!" Sango shook her head enthusiastically to prove her point.  
  
"Ya-okay-whatever you say Sango."  
  
"It's the truth!"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"So you don't like it when he's sweet to you?"  
  
"Yes, he's just trying to get me to 'bear his child'."  
  
"And you don't like it when he gropes you?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And you don't like it when he hits on you?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And you do love him?"  
  
"Yes-huh?-WAIT-KAGOME YOU SNITCH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome tried hard to stop laughing, "don't worry Sango your secret's safe with me and I know he-" Kagome could continue because Sango had dunked her head, "You bet it's safe with you!!!!!" Sango screamed has her and Kagome started the splashing and dunking each other.   
  
"Hahahaha…I think we better get back Sango." Kagome said as she got out of the spring with Sango behind her. They turned around to change and as Sango turned around she squealed with delight. Kagome laughed "I take it you like my new clothes?" "Kagome they're great!"  
  
Kagome wore no shoes so her feet could have a good grip on the ground when she ran, her outfit was the same as Inuyasha's except they were tighter but still had room to moving and they were a navy blue. The shirt was also navy blue except the sleeves that were white with baby blue trim. Around her neck safe and sound were the shards, 'Kagome must have found a way to form the little amount we had into one chunk,' Sango mused. Her hair was still down and Sango just noticed her nails were filed sharper and looked stronger. Kagome spun around for Sango to see, "it gives me much more room to move around in and I won't have to worry about Miroku when I bend down. I filed my nails sharper and then added a hardener to them, you know sort of a last resort if an enemy gets a little too friendly." Both girls laughed the way back to camp.   
  
*Back at Camp*  
  
Sango and Kagome ran into camp after seeing dark black smoke. The sight was as followed: Miroku and Inuyasha were glaring at Kirara, Shippou and the black mix that was smoking in the pot. Shippou ran to Kagome and hid behind her and Kirara did the same with Sango.   
  
"Help, Kagome it's not our fault it was my first try and Kirara doesn't have any thumbs." Kagome and Sango looked at each other and sighed, everyone had fruit and cereal bars for breakfast.  
  
"Hey Kagome I like you're clothes, but why did you copy Dog Turds?" Shippou questioned. Inuyasha came running to bonk Shippou on the head, but…  
  
"SIT! Shippou you need to behave yourself I'm leaving in a month and I won't be here to save you always. I copied Inuyasha's design because it's the easiest to move in." Shippou nodded in acceptance with the answer.   
  
"AND you won't have to worry about the monk either." Inuyasha added. Kagome and Sango once again began laughing.   
  
Later one when the mess was cleaned and everything was packed away the group headed off.   
  
"Guys there are 5 shards in the east about 10miles from hear." The others were shocked at the precise prediction, but figured it part of the training.   
  
"Okay, Kagome jump on!" Inuyasha ordered as he lowered himself so she could get a ride.   
  
"No." Kagome simply answered. The rest looked at her in shock.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay I know I haven't updated lately but I had lots of school work(Growls). But I'll try harder to get updating. Please review!!!!!!!SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Becoming a Reincarnation of Two to Become One  
  
Summary: *Rating for language and violence*1st Fic so go easy! Kagome can't take being compared to Kikyo any longer so she leaves to become something more...Inu/Kag  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha   
  
"."Talking  
  
'.'Thinking  
  
(.) Me! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No!?!?! WHAT do you mean No?!" Yelled an angry Inuyasha. "The shards will get away if you don't!"  
  
  
  
The rest of the gang were too confused to include what they thought. Kagome merely smiled and began giggling.   
  
'She's lost it' were running through the others minds.   
  
"Don't get you ears in a knot dog boy!" Kagome petted Inuyasha's ears happily and giggled more when he growled trying to cover up the purr that was making itself known. "Follow me!"  
  
With that she grabbed Shippou bent low and sprang to the trees and headed east, with a shocked kit squeezing her shoulder as she leapt branch to branch avoiding obstacles that could hit the kit off. Looking back she didn't see the rest, 'probably in shock*giggle*'. "COME ON SLOW POKES!!!!!"  
  
*With the stunned members*  
  
"COME ON SLOW POKES!!!!!" range through their ears and snapped them back to reality.   
  
"Feh," was all that Inuyasha said as he followed, the others followed on Kirara.  
  
"Wow! I didn't think she could do that, must have been some tough training sessions. She doesn't even look like she's exerting much!" Stated Miroku, he was to stunned that his hand didn't move south from Sango's waist, (O.O there's a first for everything.) for a second then he regained his composure.   
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!!"   
  
*SMACK* (then again old habits die hard. I have no idea how is still holds on!)  
  
It was true Kagome even slowed a bit for the others to catch up; when Inuyasha can beside her she kept his pace. "Some training Kagome what was your sensei and speed demon?" joked Inuyasha. "Nope, he was a dog/wolf demon; mixes are more common in my time." Replied a cheery Kagome, Inuyasha though she was joking, but when he turned his head to look at her only to find she was serious, and in doing so miss the branch coming full speed at him.  
  
*POW* (It's like George of the Jungle) ^_^  
  
He recovered quickly and resumed his place beside Kagome, with a red branch imprint on his face. "What!!! How could you trust him- Wait! - Him! Kagome don't tell me   
  
you-"  
  
"Inuyasha! Li! Is a happily mated demon and I happening to baby-sit his pups ever once in a while and his oldest son has been my friend since we were in diapers he's like a brother to me and they are the only other people that know about my time travelling?!"  
  
"Oh! Ok! One question!"   
  
"…Ok…?"  
  
"Why would you want to sit on babies?"  
  
And then it was Kagome's turn to bang into a branch, no harm coming to Shippou of course.  
  
10 minutes later and a quick explanation to Inuyasha the gang came to a large grass clearing with a stream to the side, where everything was fine, not a blade of grass out of place.  
  
"Weird the shards should be right here -" Kagome didn't get to finish her sentence when a gigantic worm demon erupted from the earth and leapt straight for Kagome.   
  
"SHARDS!!!!!!!!!" It cried.  
  
To the crew it all happens so slow as the worm came a Kagome she didn't even blink with Shippou still on her shoulder she raised her left hand glowing blue and brought it down in a curve creating a bow griped in her hand and took her right also glowing. Pulled it back like an arrow and that is was exactly what appeared made of blue-white energy and let it fly. Hitting it in the center and sending it back across the field momentarily stunning it.  
  
"Get the shards out first or make it dust if you have to, if you rip it apart the 5 shard will increase its reassembling time." The others nodded, they knew it was time for action; their questions could be answered later.  
  
"Where are the shards!!?" Yelled Inuyasha.   
  
"I think it ate them!!" Screamed Kagome as the worm shot forward.   
  
  
  
Everyone separated as they dodged the attack, 'how can something so big move so damn fast?!' Thought Inuyasha and he was blown back by the force if the tail.   
  
"Dammit!"  
  
Just then as the others spread out of the way from the worm trying to attack and dodge at the same time Inuyasha saw his opening.   
  
"There it is!!! MOVE GUYS!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he lifted Tetsusaiga above his head and prepared to strike.  
  
  
  
"Kaze no Kizu!!!!!"   
  
The attack travelled to the worm, but at the last second it escaped into the ground. The group stayed still and quiet and waited for it to reveal itself again.  
  
"Maybe it ran away Kagome." Shippou whispered in Kagome's ear from her shoulder.   
  
"No, it's corrupted by the shards it wants more power." She whispered back and not even a second later after the ground under her rose at least a story above the ground and she was now standing on the worms closed lips looking into its blood red hungry eyes. Her   
  
"Kagome - Chan!" "Kagome - sama!" "Kagome!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled the others on the ground.  
  
"Mama!!!" Cried Shippou startling her to realize he hadn't left her and her motherly instincts were telling her to protect him. So without a second thought she ripped off the Shinkon shards from her neck place them in Shippou's paws hugged him and kissed his forehead. "I love you" she whispered to him, in a matter of seconds.   
  
"Sango! Catch him!" she yelled as she tossed Shippou and the shards to Sango as the worm started to open its mouth.   
  
After the others watch Sango catch them but they were brought back to reality from Kagome's scream and they watched her swallowed whole.  
  
(You know I could stop right here and be evil to you all but *notices the fierce glares from readers* I want to live so I'll continue)  
  
The others couldn't believe their eyes the one that kept them happy and together had just been swallowed by a giant worm that was now grinning at them like a Chester cat.  
  
Inuyasha was starting to see red as the events of last night played through his mind:  
  
i Inuyasha pulled her into a hug, "I'm going to say it now because I won't be able to when you leave, I'll miss you Kagome." He buried his face into her hair and breath in her floral intoxicating sent.  
  
Kagome hugged back and closed her eyes in peace, "I'll miss you too Inuyasha, but I'll come back, I'll always come back to you, that is a promise I'll always keep."  
  
/i  
  
"…No…" Inuyasha couldn't take it thins disgusting being had EATEN the only one who truly understood him, put up with him, cared for him, his first friend and the one who gave him more friends then he'd ever thought possible, they made a pack together and now she was gone. That did it something clicked.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed at he charged the worm, not knowing that there were tears streaming down his face. The others could only was as they too had unknown tears.  
  
In his rage Inuyasha couldn't think straight, and that is why the worm easily brought its tail upon him and trapped him to a tree. (Poor Inuyasha trees just don't like him ^_^)   
  
Its head came rushing to give Inuyasha a finishing blow and stopped an inch from his face. Inuyasha look up to see the worms face was one of shock then pain as it screeched and pulled away to the center of the clearing. Its head lifted to scream when it exploded from the middle into many pieces of skin a green blood.  
  
In the center of the clearing stood a person breathing heavily with a blue-white pulsing sword in one hand and the other in a tight fist.   
  
'KAGOME?!' was the one thought throughout the group.  
  
Inuyasha slowly start to walk up to the person and the sword dissipated into nothing and the figures legs gave out and the person fell to their knees and groaned while they brushed off the green goo from it's eyes and mouth.   
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked uncertainly.  
  
The figure looked up to Inuyasha with blue-grey eyes, smiled and nodded. Lifting the closed fist to Inuyasha she opens it to reveal 5 purified shards. Inuyasha gasped and dropped to eye level with Kagome.  
  
Kagome noticed the tears and became concerned, "what's wrong Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't reply he just quickly brought his arms around her, it was then that the others realized it was her and came running also in tears.   
  
"KAGOME!!!!!" they yelled as they encircled her in a hug.   
  
Kagome laughed as the others realized that in hugging her they to became covered in green blood, but Inuyasha had yet to let go so she hugged him back and listened carefully as he whispered to her.  
  
"NEVER, EVER do that to me again, do you understand?"  
  
"Inuyasha, I promised you I wouldn't leave you and I intend on keeping my word."  
  
Inuyasha drew back and picked her up bridal style which caused a squeak of surprise from the young miko. Inuyasha smiled and small smile down to her. "Come on wench you stink, let go get you cleaned off." Kagome smiled back ignoring the wench comment.   
  
Inuyasha and the others tears had stopped. Inuyasha looked and the others smirked and nodded to the stream that hadn't been touch during the fight, the others nodded in understanding and they all ran to the water. Inuyasha jump into the water with Kagome in his arms and the rest followed. Kagome screamed as Inuyasha dropped her and the other began splashing.  
  
Inuyasha stood there and watched Kagome get clean when it stopped one wet and green-free Kagome was left glaring at him then she smirked, 'uh-oh!' Inuyasha was then betrayed by the others as they decided he too needed a bath.   
  
There was no question about it this meant war!!!!   
  
Inuyasha decided to drop the tough guy act and be with his friends, because after the shock of almost losing one you should show Kami how eternally grateful you are.   
  
In the end they all were wet, green goo-free, laughing, and happy. It's good to have some fun now because you never know what tomorrow will hold…   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
YAY!!! Sorry I didn't write sooner I had writers block, but now I'm back!! What could happen next and who will Kagome meet when she leaves. I'll update when I get 5 reviews.  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!! SUGGESTIONS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
